


Subscriber Sundays!

by aireagoir



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireagoir/pseuds/aireagoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You: I want a thing.<br/>Me: I made you the thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subscriber Sundays!

Hi all,  
I thought of a fun challenge for the month of June as THE EYE OF THE NEEDLE gets ready to drop this summer. The people who have subscribed to my writing are seriously the best humans in the known world of writing. You are churro, funnel cake, in-season strawberry, type A++ mission assists. So, I thought of a way we might interact a little more on here. In the comment section below, please write a pairing or an idea for a ficlet you'd like to see. Maybe you want to see Clint Barton/Maria Hill. Or "What would happen if Loki bought shares in the Avengers' favorite shwarma place?" or even "Civil War gave me the sads. Fix please."

Then, I'd like to take my best shot at writing something fun that y'all would enjoy. It would get posted on Subscriber Sunday every week.  
So, please! If you're a subscriber (or want to subscribe to get in on the fun-ness) please leave me your ideas in the comments. Every Sunday I'll post a story from one of the comments that sparked a story idea for me. Any questions? Message me or ask in comments.

Oh, and, fair warning: if you'd like it to be explicit, you can certainly request that, and I'll do my damnedest. I'll tell you now, it's not only outside my wheelhouse, you can't SEE my wheelhouse from here. BUT. I'm nothing if not open to writing adventures. 

REQUESTERS: GO FORTH AND REQUEST!

I really have a blast with this community, out little corner of the internet is so cool. Thanks for making it fun :)  
\-- Aireagoir


End file.
